Translator
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: "Maehara, Ikemen-kun ini mau bilang sesuatu, tapi aku nggak ngerti apa. Translate untukku, dong!"/Balada cassanova dan ikemen di hari yang (agak) tidak biasa. [Warns: Light Homo/BL. MaeIso.]


Hari itu adalah hari yang terhitung aman damai dan sejahtera di kelas 3-E. Bel baru saja berbunyi dan semua murid sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing, menunggu si sensei gurita kuning mesum untuk dibunuh. Semua pasang mata waspada mengawasi pintu masuk dan senapan berisi peluru anti-sensei digenggaman tangan, tersembunyi dengan nyaman di bawah kolong meja. Pintu itu terbuka, dan tentakel kuning pertama terlihat, membuat suasana menjadi semakin serius. Tawa khas 'nurufufu' terdengar dan sosok kuning berjalan masuk menuju ke tengah kelas. Suasana sangat mendukung dan operasi tinggal dijalankan, yang kurang adalah perintah 'bangun' dan 'ucapkan salam' dari—

 _GEBRAK_

Seluruh pasang mata menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah si _ikemen_ -kun duduk dimana sumber suara berasal, masing-masing memasang ekspresi bingung atau _horror_ karena takut ketua kelas mereka gila mendadak. Isogai lalu berdiri dengan kalem, mengeluarkan senjata miliknya dan mulai membidik si _sensei_. Sementara seluruh kelas (bahkan termasuk _sensei_ sendiri) melotot bingung.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?"

Suasana hening itu dipecah oleh Karma, yang sudah berdiri dan membidik si guru di depan dengan senjatanya sendiri, tersenyum asimetris.

" _Ikemen_ -kun sudah menyuruh kalian bangun, lho. Kalian tidak sadar?"

 _Oh._

Seluruh murid bangun dan membidik si guru di depan sana, serempak, dan kelas hari itu dimulai.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Assassination Classroom – Matsui Yuusei**_

 _ **Translator – RVC**_

 _ **Warns: OOCs, humor garing, a bit MaeIso, EYD not found, typos.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Isogai, ajari aku soal yang ini dong!"

Maehara berkata, ceria nan bahagia, menunjukkan halaman buku matematika kepada Isogai dan menunjuk soal yang menurutnya sulit. Isogai menerima buku tersebut dengan kalem, lalu mengernyit halus saat ia memikirkan penyelesaian untuk soal yang diminta. Ia lalu mengambil kertas dan mulai mengerjakan—membuat Maehara di depannya mengernyit.

"Isogai, aku minta ajarin. Bukan kerjain."

Manik hitam Isogai bertemu dengan amber Maehara, beberapa detik, lalu ia memberi apa yang ia kerjakan pada Maehara.

Asli Maehara langsung pusing begitu lihat kumpulan angka dengan tanda kali tambah bagi di kertas yang tadi ditulis Isogai. Dan Maehara hanya menggeleng pada Isogaim bahasa _non-verbal_ untuk mengatakan kalau dia sama sekali nggak paham.

Isogai menghela napas, lalu ia mengusap-usap lehernya sendiri dengan tatapan serius ke arah Maehara. Di depannya, Maehara mengernyit.

"Kenapa sih—haus?"

Si ikemen menggeleng. Dia membuka sambil menunjuk mulutnya—tanpa ada kata yang keluar, lalu menggeleng. Di sisi lain, Maehara makin mengernyit, bingung.

"—butuh air?"

Isogai menggeleng lebih kuat. Lalu ia mengusap-usap lehernya sambil menggeleng, masih menatap Maehara di depannya. Si _cassanova_ menggeleng pelan, gagal paham dengan tingkah sohib masa kecil di depannya ini.

"…mau permen? Lumayan bikin mulut wangi dan bikin cewek kalem—"

Si kepala raven menggeleng lagi, ia lalu menunjuk-nunjuk lehernya sendiri dan ekspresinya berubah seolah kesakitan. Maehara terdiam beberapa saat sebelum merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen mint. Ia menyodorkan permen mint itu dengn ekspresi semi-pongo dan Isogai kembali menggeleng untuk entah yang ke-berapa kalinya sejak mereka berbicara. Belum menyerah, Isogai lalu memegangi lehernya dengan dua tangan sambil menggeleng.

"…..Kau nggak mau cekek diri sendiri? Ya iya kalau itu aku juga nggak mau kan—"

Dan Isogai _head-bang_ ke atas mejanya, frustasi.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat hening dengan kepala di atas meja dan mendengarkan keluhan Maehara soal 'Isogai kau kenapa sih' dan 'masa sama sahabat sendiri nggak cerita' dan 'kalau ada masalah tuh cerita dong ikemen-kun, apalagi sama sahabat sendiri' yang rasanya terdengar luar biasa ngotot, akhirnya Isogai menghela napas, mengangkat kepalanya, dan kembali menatap Maehara. Dan setelah Isogai membuka mulut sambil menunjuk mulutnya sendiri, mengusap lehernya sekali, dan membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya, akhirnya Maehara si _cassanova_ lemot ini berhasil mencapai suatu kesimpulan.

"Isogai, kau nggak bisa ngomong?"

Isogai terharu, rasanya dia ingin memeluk Maehara karena akhirnya sadar sekaligus membanting si sohib ke atas lantai kelas karena sadarnya luar biasa lama. Tapi toh ia hanya mengangguk, ekspresinya masih terkesan kalem, dan ia menunjuk (lagi) lehernya sendiri.

Maehara kembali terdiam, alis berkerut tanda berpikir, sebelum berkata, "sakit ternggorokan?"

Isogai mengangguk lagi, _ahoge_ belah dua-nya naik turun lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Senang karena akhirnya otak sahabatnya berfungsi dengan tempo yang cukup normal.

"Oooh," Maehara manggut-manggut, lalu mengernyit serius pada Isogai, "bilang dong dari tadi!"

Dan kamus _oxford_ setebal tiga senti milik Isogai mendarat di atas wajah Maehara dengan mulus.

.

.

"Maehara!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, maniknya melihat ke sekitar sebelum menangkap Sugino yang berdiri di samping Isogai, tangannya bergerak mengisyaratkan agar Maehara mendekati mereka berdua. Sebelah alisnya diangkat, bingung, memikirkan sebenarnya ada urusan apa mereka berdua dengan dirinya. Lalu ia mengedikkan bahu, berlari kecil menuju kedua teman sekelasnya itu dan berdiri tepat di depan keduanya.

"Ada apa?"

Sugino menunjuk Isogai di sampingnya, " _Ikemen_ -kun ini mau bilang sesuatu, tapi aku nggak ngerti apa. Coba kau _translate_ untukku, Maehara."

Buset. Dikira Maehara ini _translator_ khusus untuk 'bahasa _ikemen_ -kun' apa? Maehara sempat sweatdrop sejenak, tapi segera digantikan oleh senyum jumawa dan dada yang dibusungkan, bangga. Seolah baru mendapat kehormatan luar biasa. Padahal manik hitam Isogai berputar seolah berkata 'aelah' karena tingkat sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oke! Serahkan padaku!"

Isogai menepis bintang bling-bling imajiner yang mendadak melayang-layang dari senyuman Maehara. "Nah, Isogai," Maehara nyengir ke sohibnya, " _speak to meh_!"

'Aku kan nggak bisa ngomong, _aho_.' Adalah apa yang dikatakan Isogai lewat tatapan datarnya pada Maehara. Tapi ia lalu memulai. Tangannya bergerak dari ujung kepala turun ke bahu dengan gerakan gelombang di sekitar leher. Lalu ia menunjuk Sugino, dan menunjuk lapangan.

Maehara mengernyit, tampak berpikir. Ia menatap Isogai, lalu melirik Sugino, dan melirik lapangan dimana anak-anak perempuan kelas E sedang bermain voli koro-sensei di lapangan.

"Kau ingin Sugino pakai wig keriting dan ikut voli bareng anak-anak cewek?"

Sugino menatap Isogai dengan _horror_ , yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Isogai. Manik hitamnya berputar liar, berusaha mencari bagaimana caranya mengirim pesan lewat gerakan. Lalu ia melakukan gerakan seolah sedang menyibak rambut, dan berpose seperti seorang model; tangan kanan berkacak pinggang, beban ditaruh di kaki kanan sehingga tubuhnya sedikit condong, ditambah sebuah senyuman yang terkesan terlalu yakin. Masih dalam pose itu, Isogai lalu menunjuk Sugino dan menunjuk lapangan.

Sugino menatap Maehara dengan tatapan pongo seolah berkata 'Isogai-kenapa-tuh-bro?' sementara Maehara mengernyit makin dalam.

"Kau ingin Sugino berpose seperti model dan pakai wig di tengah lapangan sana?"

Kali ini Sugino menatap Isogai dengan tatapan aneh dan si _ikemen_ membalasnya lagi dengan gelengan kepala. Isogai mulai keringat dingin. Bagaimana lagi cara memberitahu kedua orang yang baru Isogai sadari hampir sama lemotnya ini? Tapi tentu saja Isogai tidak kehabisan ide. Isogai membentuk gambaran tubuh wanita di udara dengan kedua tangannya, lalu melakukan gerakan menyibak rambut imajiner. Maehara masih menyimak, dan sebelum Isogai melanjutkan peragaannya, dia memotong,

"Kau mau _crossdress_ jadi cewek dan pakai wig, Isogai?"

Hening.

"Isogai, kau nggak lagi sakit, kan?"

Sumpah, baru pertama kali Isogai melihat wajah Sugino menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir yang sampai segitunya.

"Ya nggak apa-apa sih, sebenernya. Aku juga mau lihat, kok!" Maehara nyengir sambil _thumbs-up_ , maniknya lalu menatap ke atas, dua tangan dlipat di depan dada, manggut-manggut halus sambil senyam-senyum seolah berkata ' _I approve'_ yang disusul oleh, "Pasti kau jadi cantik, apalagi kalau pakai rok mi—"

Sugino harus berusaha keras menghentikan Isogai yang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Maehara gahar sampai hampir membuat yang bersangkutan semaput.

.

.

Setelah Sugino berhasil menenangkan Isogai dengan berpeluh-peluh(?), peragaan dari Isogai tetap berlanjut. Isogai memulutkan kata 'Irina-sensei bilang kalau' tapi Maehara keburu melotot bingung sebelum ia selesai, diikuti oleh Sugino yang menggeleng nggak paham. Manik hitamnya berputar, meneliti sekitar, memikirkan cara lain, saat ia melihat Karasuma-sensei berjalan tidak jauh dari mereka. Segera ia menunjuk si sensei dan membentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya. Diarahkannya hati itu pada si _sensei_ , dilanjutkan dengan gerakan _kiss-bye_ beberapa kali dan diikuti dengan dadah-dadah genit. Maehara termenung dan Sugino melotot _horror_. Ekspresi Maehara juga ikut berubah _horror_ seketika saat berpikir mungkin jangan-jangan Isogai mau bilang kalau dia cinta mati sama _sensei_ batu mereka itu, tapi pikiran itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh. Cinta sama Karasuma-sensei, ya. Yang cinta sama Karasuma-sensei tuh—

"Bitch-sensei?"

Isogai mengangguk. Ia lalu menunjuk Sugino dan menunjuk lapangan.

"Bitch-sensei menyuruh Sugino ke lapangan?"

Isogai mengangguk lagi. Ia mengacungkan jari jempol pada Sugino yang dibalas oleh anggukan mengerti. Sugino lalu menepuk pundak Maehara (membuatnya tersenyum jumawa) sambil berkata 'trims' dan pergi menuju lapangan.

.

.

"Isogai-kun,"

Isogai mengerjap, kedua alisnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa?' pada Nagisa selaku yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kalau Isogai-kun tidak bisa bicara, kenapa tidak pakai kertas saja? Jadi kau tidak perlu memperagakan, cukup tulis saja apa yang ingin dikatakan."

Isogai lalu menggeleng sambil mengernyit, tanda tidak setuju, lalu ia melakukan gerakan seolah sedang menebar-nebar sesuatu yang membuat Nagisa gagal paham itu artinya apa.

"Soalnya nyampah?"

Maehara muncul di samping Nagisa, membuat si kepala biru terkejut sejenak. Isogai menggeleng lalu mengangguk, membuat Maehara melotot bingung sementara Nagisa memperhatikan. Isogai mengambil buku tulisnya, menunjukkannya pada dua orang teman sekelasnya itu, lalu menunjukkan sebuah uang kertas. Maehara manggut-manggut, sok paham.

"Ya iyalah bro. Dimana-mana juga ga ada buku gratis."

Isogai pingin jambak rambut Maehara rasanya. Manik hitamnya lalu bertemu dengan _sapphire_ Nagisa, seolah berkata 'kau pasti mengerti, kan?' dan saat Nagisa tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk mengerti, Isogai seolah melihat cahaya menerangi Nagisa dan malaikat-malaikat telanjang terbang di sekitarnya. Oke, itu lebay aja, sih. Tapi kalau sudah cukup lama meladeni orang lemot seperti Maehara, hal seperti ini membuatnya luar biasa bahagia.

"Aku mengerti, Isogai-kun. Lagipula, aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja kalau bersama dengan Maehara-kun."

Ingin rasanya Isogai tertawa hambar. Baik-baik saja? Sakit kepala sih, iya.

.

.

"Isogai, buku sejarahku mana?"

Maehara berkata, sambil menarik kursi di depan Isogai dan duduk di atasnya. Satu tangannya memangku dagu di atas meja Isogai, menunggu jawaban. Manik hitam Isogai membelalak, lalu ia tersenyum, jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal. Ia lalu menunjuk ke belakang.

Maehara menatapnya _horror_. "Di kamar mandi? Kau belajar sejarah juga di kamar mandi?"

Isogai menggeleng , masih menatap ke belakang. Maehara mengikuti jari Isogai, dan melihat Itona yang asik main PSP di belakangnya.

"Kau pinjamkan ke Itona?"

Isogai menggeleng lagi. Ia lalu menunjuk ke luar kelas.

Maehara menatap Isogai serius, "kau hilangkan di lapangan?"

Isogai _face-palm_. Sumpah, ia capek menghadapi Maehara yang suka _rada-rada_ begini. Ia lalu menggambar persegi imajiner di udara, dan menambah gambar segitiga imajiner di atasnya.

"Oooh, di rumah?"

Isogai manggut-manggut.

"Ooh ya udah. Yang penting nggak ilang aja, sih."

Dan Maehara menjatuhkan kepalanya sendiri ke atas meja Isogai, sambil melihat ke luar kelas dan menguap saat Isogai memainkan beberapa helaian pirangnya sambil mengerjakan latihan soal di buku fisikanya.

.

.

"Kanzaki, lihat Isogai nggak?"

Manik hitam si gadis berputar kala ia bergumam, berpikir sejenak. Maehara menunggu jawaban si gadis. Ia mengernyit bingung saat melirik kursi Isogai yang kosong, karena beberaa menit lalu dia masih ada di kursinya, membaca sebuah novel. Maehara bilang pada Isogai kalau dia mau ke kamar mandi sebentar dan Isogai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi saat ia kembali, Isogainya sudah tidak ada.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi Terasaka bilang Isogai dicari adik kelas yang rela naik ke atas gunung ini. Dia gadis yang manis, lho! Mungkin mau pernyataan cin—"

Belum selesai Kanzaki bicara, Maehara sudah keluar kelas lagi sambil melambai dan agak meneriakkan " _thanks_ , Kanzaki!" sambil berlari. Kanzaki mengerjap beberapa kali, bingung, lalu tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan temannya itu sambil bergumam 'sama-sama.'

Maehara menemukan Isogai di halaman belakang sekolah, dengan seorang gadis manis yang memiliki rambut keriting sepanjang punggung yang diikat ke belakang. Bukannya dia mau mencampuri urusan orang lain atau apa, tapi kan Isogai tidak bisa bicara hari ini. Kasihan ceweknya nanti, keburu _illfeel_ duluan karena peragaan gila Isogai. Apa? Siapa yang cemburu? Nggak, kernyitan di dahinya ini bukan karena cemburu kok, beneran. Cuma karena sebel aja—uhuk.

"Ciye yang ditembak."

Maehara nyengir, Isogai melotot padanya, dan si gadis anonim _blushing_ hebat. Maehara terkekeh melihat ekspresi si gadis.

"Maaf ya, gadis manis, kau memilih hari yang tidak tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, karena hari ini _ikemen_ -kun sedang kehilangan suaranya, gara-gara diambil oleh nyonya gurita hitam di dasar palung terdalam."

Isogai makin melotot menatap Maehara. Dikira dia ini Prinses Airel dari serial _Little Mermaid_ Disne, apa.

"Tapi jangan khawatir!" Maehara tersenyum jumawa, "Aku, sang pangeran, akan membantumu berkomunikasi dengan _ikemen_ -kun!"

Isogai kembali menepis bintang-bintang bling-bling imajiner yang keluar dari senyuman _cassanova_ Maehara. Sementara si gadis terdiam, tampak berpikir.

"Kalau kakak pangerannya, berarti kakak pacarnya kak Isogai, dong?"

 _Krik._

Keheningan super awkward itu dipecah oleh kekehan yang Maehara sebut 'kekehan seksi' sementara Isogai mau muntah mendengarnya, sebelum ia _hairflip_ (sok) _fabulous_ dan berkata, "Ya gitu deh, kita tinggal minta restu Yang Mulia Raja terus nikah beso—"

Karma dan Terasaka yang sedang mengintip di balik semak-semak mengheningkan cipta bersama saat mendengar pekikan pilu Maehara yang dipiting oleh Isogai.

.

.

"Ahem," Maehara berdeham, sok ganteng, "maaf soal yang tadi. Kali ini beneran deh, seriusan, soalnya kau pasti nggak ngerti Isogai mau bilang apa, kan?"

Kata Maehara, melirik pada si gadis yang hampir semaput karena adegan yang baru terjadi. Entah semaput karena kerennya Isogai waktu miting orang atau karena takut korban yang dipiting keburu tewas duluan. Entahlah, mungkin dua-duanya. Si gadis hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Maehara, tersenyum agak canggung.

"Oke, Isogai." Ia beralih pada Isogai, "jadi jawabanmu?"

Isogai tampak berpikir, serius, sementara Maehara diam-diam keringat dingin menunggu jawaban si _Ikemen_. Apa bakal diterima? Ditolak? _Tolak aja lah ya tolak—_ uhuk _._

Di sisi lain, Isogai bukannya galau mau menerima atau tolak, cuma galau dengan Maehara. Nanti kalau dia memperagakan jawabannya diartikannya salah, sama Maehara. Kalau sampai kejadiannya macem sama Sugino tadi kan bahaya. _Image_ -nya bisa turun drastis nanti. Isogai keringat dingin, sebenarnya, tapi ia berhasil tetap kalem dan justru berdeham ganteng. Ia tersenyum pada si gadis dan menggeleng padanya, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam pada si gadis.

Maehara termenung sejenak.

"Kata Isogai, Maafkan aku, tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu, karena aku sudah punya orang yang berharga untukku," Maehara menjeda, sementara Isogai bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap si sohib tidak percaya. Kok yang ini dia bisa ngerti cepet banget sementara yang tadi nggak ini ada apa kenapa begini kesambet apakah Maehara—

Lalu Maehara balas menatap Isogai, melanjutkan, "seperti bro pirang ganteng kesayanganku yang ada di depan kita ini."

Hening.

Terasaka yang bersembunyi di balik-semak-semak hampir menyuruh Itona di sampingnya memanggil ambulans saat Isogai mencekik Maehara dengan wajah merah padam—entah karena marah atau malu. Si gadis anonim? Sudah lari duluan. Entah karena sakit hati atau takut semaput melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mungkin dua-duanya.

.

.

Maehara mengela napas sementara ia menghempaskan dirinya sendiri di atas kasurnya. Ia merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar dan melihat sebuah notifikasi di layar ponsel—pesan dari Isogai. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Wah, tumben banget. Padahal biasanya Isogai ogahnya luar biasa banget kalau disuruh kirim e-mail atau pesan kalau urusannya nggak terlalu penting. Boros, katanya. Penasaran, ia segera membuka pesan itu dan membaca isinya dengan cepat.

' _Kau serius?'_

Maehara mengernyit, gagal paham. Jari-jemarinya mengetik pesan balasan.

' _Soal apa?'_

' _Tadi siang.'_

' _Yang mana?'_

Tidak ada pesan balasan. Rasanya Maehara bisa membayangkan Isogai _face-palm_ saat ini. Tapi sumpah, Maehara sungguhan nggak paham. Serius soal yang mana sih—soal _crossdress_? Soal buku sejarah? Atau soal—

 _Oh._

' _Iya, serius. Kalau kau putrinya aku pangerannya, gitu.'_

Tidak ada pesan balasan.

' _Kalau kau bunga aku lebahnya.'_

Maehara menunggu, dan pesan balasannya tak kunjung datang.

' _Kalau kau toilet aku kotorannya.'_

Masih tidak ada pesan jawaban.

' _Kalau kau kotoran hidung aku jarinya.'_

' _MAEHARA!'_

' _HEHEHEHE. Love you bro, but no homo.'_

Di kamarnya, Isogai menghela napas. Ia mengetik pesan balasan, tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang sedikit.

' _I don't care about the homo part tho.'_

Maehara mengerjap melihat balasan dari Isogai.

' _Apaan tuh artinya?'_

Dan Isogai pun _headbang_ di rumahnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

Uhuhuhuhu saya nggak paham ini saya nulis apaan (cries) Halo reaers, terima kasih udah mau mampir dan baca sampe sini! Kirimkan kritik dan saran kalian lewat review, atau tekan saja tombol fav/follow kalo kalian males : " ) feedback dari kalian sangat berarti untuk penulis. Sampai jumpa di seri yang lain!


End file.
